The Return Of An Enemy
by DoctorAllonsy
Summary: A year and a bit has passed since The Great Thaw, but an old enemy has returned seeking revenge with powers and abilities of his own. After he takes Arendelle its up to Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and a wanted sea captain who managed to find his way into Elsa's life to set out and find a way to stop their enemy's dark reign. Elsa/OC Anna/Kristoff
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my 3****rd**** Frozen story (feel free to check out the other two if you wish), and my first chaptered, it will contain and OC for Elsie, an old enemy back with some special powers of his own and an adventure with twists and turns! Enjoy :D**

Prologue

"Okay, walk a little bit more forward… Annnndd… stop!" Instructed Kristoff as he had his hands around Anna's eyes.

Anna giggled and said "Can I look now"

"Yep!"

Anna opened her eyes to see none other than Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna and looked confused. "You made me leave the party and close my eyes all the way here to visit Oaken's?"

"Well, you know… Since it's your birthday and we've been together for more than a year now I thought I'd bring you to the first place we met so I can do something special" Said Kristoff trying to pretend (badly) that what he was about to say was no big deal.

"And that something would be…?" Asked Anna as she crossed her arms

Kristoff then slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a ring "Princess Anna of Arendelle, I Kristoff Bjorgman would like to ask your hand in marriage"

A huge smile then appeared on Anna's face, she bit her lip and her face went bright red, a second later she kissed Kristoff. Moments later when they broke apart Kristoff then said "Uhh… Is that a yes then?"

"YES!" Bounced Anna excitedly while Kristoff tried to fit the ring on her finger. "Oooh Kristoff it fits perfectly!"

"Anna I love you so much and I can't express in words how much I feel about you" said a relieved Kristoff.

"Awhh Kris, I love you."

They then kissed for a few minutes before Kristoff finally said "who needs words anyway" to which the newly engaged giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did Anna and Kristoff know, a shadow was watching them from a distance. He had only just caught the two while he was passing by and simply gave a smug smile and turned away walking towards Arendelle. As the moonlight shined along his face his true identity was revealed: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles

_I'll get my revenge _He thought as he looked over in the distance to see the Royal Palace of Arendelle. _Just you wait._

**TBC…**

**Okay I know this chapter was short, but it's just a prologue. Thanks for reading! I'll upload the next chapter quite soon, but until then…**

**-DoctorAllonsy**


	2. The Return of the Enemy

**Hey! Thank you for the review and faves :D Welcome to chapter two! Alaric's POV is wrote around an hour before the prologue.**

Alaric's POV

As I smoothly snuck through the guards and entered the Palace blending in as royalty I found myself in the ball room where most of the guests were. I instantly disliked what I saw.

Everyone in here was dressed in clothes and jewels that probably cost more than my people would ever earn in their life. A scowl instantly appeared on my face, I bet more than half of these people have never given to charity or people in need, instead spend all their money on new shoes or getting their portraits painted. My thoughts were interrupted by an Arendelle servant. "Can I have your attention"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to see the man dressed in green "May I present to you Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Just after he spoke a strikingly beautiful slender young women with long platinum blonde hair that hangs over her shoulder in a loose braid walked in , she was wearing a long dark navy blue dress that showed of her qualities perfectly, _She's beautiful_ I thought to myself _No Al! She's the enemy_.

Once the Queen had walked down the stairs and had took her rightful place in front of her throne the servant then cleared his throat and said "Princess Anna of Arendelle"

This time a shorter girl came out from the left side of the room, she had strawberry blonde hair in a bun with freckles, unlike her, I presume sister, and she stumbled slightly as she quickly made her way beside the Queen. Looking at them they were both attractive but other than that had no similar qualities.

After that the guests then went back to mingling and it was time for me to get to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I managed to easily escape the party and made my way down the halls looking in each room for anything valuable. I noticed there wasn't any guards around which made me suspicious but hey, it just makes things easier for me.

I then walk into a room with white and light blue bedroom furniture and figured this must be the Queens "there's gotta be something here" I say under my breath and start searching through the draws. There's nothing small enough to take in here that would be actually worth something, until I see a box on top of the wardrobe, not caring whether it's personal I take it down and open it.

My eyes widen as I see what's inside "whoa" I say while picking up a golden crown, "This is gunna sell for loads" I then dig deeper into the box and find a tiara and some other, what seems to be, heirlooms.

After packing all of it in my bag I hid in my white coat jacket I head out down the hall to the front door, only to find it locked? Why is it locked?

_I need to a new way out… The balcony!_

Unfortunately the balcony is on the other side of the ball room… But, I do like a challenge

Third Person POV

As Hans walked up to another guard who tried to seize him after almost immediately recognizing his face. Hans simply laughed and the guard seemed slightly confused but still attacked until Hans grabbed his shirt and looked directly into his eyes like he had done with the other guards and a small flame appeared in his eyes

"You no longer serve the Queen, your orders come from me and me only from now on, do you understand?" Hans ordered

The trance induced guard simply nodded

"Good" Said Hans wickedly "Now you will wait outside the first exit on the right to the ballroom and wait with the others until my order, now go."

And the guard walked away while Hans let out another laugh and walked on to find more guards.

Elsa's POV

Anna and Kristoff had just left the party around twenty minutes ago and they were bound to be back any minute now, and a small smile appeared on my face as I knew what was going to happen, my little sister was about to get engaged to the sweetest man I have ever met. Kristoff of course came to me this morning nervously stuttering about asking for my blessing.

I decided the ball room was getting a little too hot for me so I decided to head out to the balcony for some fresh air, only to find it was already occupied. A brunette man dressed in white was leaning over it like he was looking to escape… Or he was going to be sick. "Can I help you?" I ask politely with some suspicion in my voice

The man had instantly turned around surprised "Your majesty" He said while trying to pull off a smart bow, I instantly knew something was wrong. His bow was so amateur, a Royal is given hundreds of lessons to perfect a bow, especially when one is bowing to a Queen.

Although that's true I don't find pleasure in it, that's why I like being around just Anna and Kristoff, they treat me like an ordinary person. But I don't mind being Queen it's all I've ever really known.

"Can I help you?" I ask again more forward than before but still polite

"Oh.. Urh, no. No I was just enjoying the fresh air and the view" He spits out

"Yes, the view is lovely. Pardon me asking your name?"

"Prince Rickard of Volswenna" He says without faltering

"Volswenna? I've never heard of the country" Although I'm saying this for more answers, I don't know everything there could actually be a Volswenna.

"Yes, it's a small country far down South, my Mother and Father thought it would be respectful to attend" Rickard said with a smile

"Ah okay"

XXXXXXXXXXX

After around twenty more minutes of talking I decided to trust this Prince Rickard of Volswenna and we had started speaking about other things like our history, of course I didn't tell him about the Great Thaw or my years of isolation, firstly because he probably already knew about the Thaw and secondly because those topics aren't exactly my favourite to bring up in a conversation. When he started talking again I took the time to notice that he was actually very handsome and looked as though he was in his early twenty's, twenty-three perhaps?

My daydreaming however was cut short when we heard screaming coming from inside the ball room. Instantly I dropped my Queen role and ran into the ball room. Guards where everywhere blocking the exits.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demand

"Ahh… Queen Elsa" said a familiar voice… No, it couldn't be!

Prince Hans appeared through some guards and gave a fake bow "Wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Guards arrest him!" I order, thank God Anna wasn't here I don't know what she would do seeing this monster here again.

To my confusion the guards didn't move, "I said arrest him" I didn't know what was going on, then I looked closely and saw that their eyes were red and they were just staring blankly.

"They don't take orders from you anymore" stated Hans

"What? What did you do to them?"

"Let's put it this way… Your powers create life, mine can control it" Boasted Hans

"You… You have powers?" What! How can he have powers, he was never born with powers, he certainly never had them last time I saw him, unless… Unless he was cursed!

"Yes I'm afraid so" he evilly chuckled "and I'm so sorry to say this, but you've just been relieved from your throne"

**TBC…**

**That's the end of that chapter, thank you for reading, till the next time :D**

**-DoctorAllonsy**


	3. Questions later

**AN: Hey guys! Once again thank you for the reviews and faves/Follows :D Enjoy**

_**Previously - **__"Let's put it this way… Your powers create life, mine can control it" Boasted Hans_

"_You… You have powers?" What! How can he have powers, he was never born with powers, he certainly never had them last time I saw him, unless… Unless he was cursed!_

"_Yes I'm afraid so" he evilly chuckled "and I'm so sorry to say this, but you've just been relieved from your throne"_

Third person POV

Elsa desperately looked around trying to work out how to deal with this situation without hurting any of her guests or guards, because despite them being against Elsa they are obviously under some sort of spell by Hans. Then Elsa thought maybe using the method of surprise and suddenly froze Hans's feet to the ground and then attacked him with a large icicle.

Only for it to be melted before reaching Hans. Then suddenly Hans lifted up his hand and a flame started in it. "You can control fire?" Elsa asked with a glint of fear in her eyes for her biggest weakness was fire.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny really, you control Ice, I control fire, in a way you could say we balance each other out" said Hans obviously trying to provoke Elsa

"If you think we are near to equal you are clearly mistaken" stated Elsa

"I suppose you're right, I'm much stronger" Then he launched a fireball straight towards Elsa. Thankfully natural quick reflexes blocked it and Elsa retaliated with throwing more ice until both of their powers had intercepted with each other and it was now a battle of the strongest. For the first minute it looked equal until Elsa frowned and pushed more into it and got the upper hand, it was clear Elsa was the stronger of the two as she had been at it longer, and soon Hans began to realise it to.

"Guards seize her!" He shouted and sure enough the guards obeyed and started to enclose on Elsa. Running out of ideas Elsa looked behind her and noticed there were no guards by the balcony, she also noticed an awestruck Rickard as she had known him, who was in actual fact just Alaric using his fake name. Elsa realised there was a dilemma in her situation she could: A. Surrender to Hans and stay loyal to her people or B. Escape through the balcony and try and find a way to stop Hans, although lose her pride as Queen by turning her back on Arendelle.

In a split second Elsa chose the latter option pushed one final blow of ice through the room, but only strong enough to knock people of their feet and rushed out of the room. Quickly followed by Alaric who completely understood what Elsa was doing despite being surprised that she had powers. After Elsa froze the door shut, although she of all people knew it would only slightly delay Hans, Alaric said "You have powers!" in an unintentionally high pitched voiced.

"Not now Rickard" Elsa said frustrated as she went through an escape plan not even thinking about how Alaric had made it out with her. Elsa walked over to the balcony and used her powers to make a sort of slide going down to the floor, and because this was Elsa she put ice railings on the side for precaution. It didn't matter if it was situation like this, with Elsa safety comes first. "Okay Rickard we have under a minute" she guesstimated as they heard the fire on the other side melt the frost on the door. And they slid down the ice which Elsa then melted, but as soon as Elsa turned away Alaric ran to where he had dropped the bag of priceless things and picked it up and ran out of the gate with Elsa, which she then froze. When Elsa turned round she saw Anna and Kristoff riding towards them with Sven. "Anna!" Elsa called out

"Elsa, ohh Elsa… I'm engaged!" Said Anna happily "Well I guess you would already have known that since we both needed your blessing but I don't care, I'm engaged!"

"That great but we have a thricken fire breathing psycho after us" Practically shouted Alaric

"What?" Said Anna. Here came the questions

"What's going on?" Asked Kristoff.

"Who's this?"

"Elsa why are you out of the castle?"

Suddenly the door from the palace broke open and the guards made their way on the balcony, then Hans pushed his way forward. Anna's eyes widened as soon as she saw him "is that Hans?"

"Listen!" Shouted Elsa all aspects of being poise and regal gone. "Questions answered later but now we need to get out to the docks" They all nodded and ran while Kristoff and Anna rode Sven so they would get there quicker.

By the time they reached the docks Elsa said "Okay we need to get on a boat… Does anyone actually know how to sail a boat" Anna and Kristoff shook their heads. "Brilliant… Absolutely brilliant"

"I know how to sail" Said Alaric quietly

"Who are you exactly?" Asked Anna again

"Hi, my names Alaric" He flirtatiously smiled and held his hand out to which Anna shook.

"Hey that's my fiancée!" Kristoff said angrily

"Alaric? I thought your name was Rickard?" Elsa said, after everything that's happened another problem!

"Yeah about that… Well since you're no longer Queen-"Alaric started to which Anna interrupted "You're no longer queen!?" She exclaimed

"Questions later" Elsa practically moaned

"Yeah well, since you're no longer Queen I should probably tell you I'm not a Prince but instead a Sea Captain wanted for theft"

"Why are you telling me this now?" asked the Queen who just wants to get off Arendelle

"Because I'm the Captain who is going to get you off Arendelle" Alaric said as if he had read Elsa's mind "my ship is over there"

"Okay great, let's go!" Kristoff said

"But not for free" Alaric stated, all in all Alaric is a nice man, he just figures if he's going to help royalty getting some money out of it for his people wouldn't hurt"

Elsa just frowned "In case you haven't noticed Captain, I don't have anything at the moment!"

"I know that. But here's the thing I know how royalty acts, if you had believed there was no hope left in saving your kingdom you would have given up and surrendered with your pride, but you didn't. I can only assume you have a plan, am I correct?"

"You really do know your stuff, but yes I do have a small plan" replied Elsa a little shocked from Alaric's observational techniques

"Okay well here's my plan" Said Alaric "We follow out your plan and if it works you can repay me in a reward."

All of a sudden noises were coming from a short distance away only meaning one thing, Hans.

"Done" Said Elsa quickly

"Okay well all aboard the crescent express… My ship" He said when they were all dumbfounded, and they all ran onto the ship, Kristoff taking extra caution with Sven

"Woah, woah _that_ beast is not allowed on my ship" Said Alaric

"Well I'm not leaving _that beast_ behind" snapped Kristoff, and earned a "go Kris" from Anna, already on the boat.

As the noises got louder Alaric gave in and after everyone was on he pulled in the anchor, ran behind the steering will and set of coursing out towards the sea. As soon as they were out far enough to not get caught Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked over towards Arendelle to see a very angry looking Hans surrounded by guards staring at them.

After fifteen minutes more they had sailed far enough out to sea to the point where they could all relax now. Elsa finally said to Anna, Kristoff and Alaric

"Okay now we can do questions"

**TBC…**

**AN: And that's the end of that chapter, stay tuned to find out what happens next. But until then…**

**-DoctorAllonsy**


	4. Answers

_**Previously **__- Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked over towards Arendelle to see a very angry looking Hans surrounded by guards staring at them._

_After fifteen minutes more they had sailed far enough out to sea to the point where they could all relax now. Elsa finally said to Anna, Kristoff and Alaric_

"_Okay now we can do questions"_

Elsa's POV

"Alright…" Started Anna "Why don't we start with why the heck aren't you Queen anymore Elsa?"

I figured that was a good place to start I just need to work out how to word this properly so I straightened up and said "Right well… It seems our old enemy Hans has returned, and… It seems as if he has picked up some powers of his own"

"What?" Anna said with despair

Then Kristoff spoke while Anna was still taking it in "What kind of powers? Can he control ice as well?"

"No, I'm afraid he has obtained a new fire controlling power, which some other abilities on the side."

"Abilities like what?" curiously asked Anna although I could see a big part of her didn't want to know

I sighed "the ability to control the minds of people"

Anna gasped while Kristoff let out "no"

"Oh give me a break" came a voice from behind the steering wheel

Immediately offended I ask "What is that supposed to mean?"

Only for him to look at me casually and say "Well it's not as if you three aren't used to supernatural things, I mean come on we've got the actual Ice Queen here" while gesturing to me

"Hey! You have no idea what we've been through with him" Shouted Kristoff

"And you have no idea what I've been through!" Retaliated Alaric

"Look here Alaric!" I said "I didn't ask for all this… I didn't ask for powers… I didn't ask for my home to be taken from me, we don't live for the thrill of it"

"Because being Royal is so bad"

"Enough!" Shouted the person least expected to join in on the argument, Anna who turned to Alaric "I'm sorry whatever happened to you in the past or why you have such a big grudge on anyone Royal, but you really don't know what we have been through, so never _ever_ call my sister the Ice Queen or just think that because we are Royal we aren't people, and do you know what? We've had problems too buddy" Everyone, including me, was taken aback by that speech "Right… Can we just get on with the story now?" It definitely shut Alaric up.

After taking that in I start talking again "Where was I… Oh yes, It seems Hans has the ability to control the minds of other and he has all the guards under his influence. Rick- I mean Alaric and I managed to escape after a battle, and it seems to our advantage I happen to be the stronger one until he ordered our- well his guards to arrest me. And then we ran into you two."

"And now we're here" Said Alaric quietly

"And now we're here…" I repeat with sadness in my voice "Anymore questions?"

"Actually I have one"

We all turned to Alaric with his hand in the air "what even is your plan?"

"Yeah actually I'd like to know that too" Said Anna

Of course in the moments I was battling/escaping Hans a few ideas popped into my head and I believe they will work… Maybe "Well, King Gregory of Corona, who happens to be our uncle…" I say gesturing to me and Anna "… Who has experience with magic, like when he saved Queen Katherine with that magical flower that Mama and Papa told us about. And since we couldn't visit the trolls-"

"Trolls?" chuckled Alaric

"Hey that's my family you're laughing at!" said Kristoff angrily

"Yes, well since we couldn't visit them, going to Corona is our only hope"

"Couldn't you just ask them to invade Arendelle and take back the throne?" Asked Alaric

I let out a small, but polite laugh _He is more naïve than he'll ever admit_ I thought to myself and said "It doesn't work that way, and besides The King wouldn't send his army out for many reasons, we have to do this ourselves"

"Okay well if it's our best shot I'm all for it!" Said Anna energetically

"Me too!" Kristoff added

Sven let out an approving noise

"Yeah, sounds like an adventure if you ask me " Said Anna "But it's getting pretty dark, where are we going to sleep?"

To which Alaric replied "There's some spare cabins below if you want them"

"Okay so me and Elsa in one, You and Sven in the other" Organised Anna, Kristoff nodded and I could see that he wanted to be with Anna as much as he could but understood that it wouldn't make sense for it to be any other way, another reason why I loved Kristoff with Anna, he is so understanding and caring and just perfect for Anna.

"Do you two want to head down and check everything out?" asked Alaric, Anna and Kristoff nodded and they said their goodnights and headed down below so it was just Alaric and I left.

I then realised this was a good time to get to know our captain "So then captain, since all the stuff you told me at the party was all fake, Rickard" I joke "Tell me a bit about yourself" _Wow Elsa that didn't sound flirty at all_ I thought, then shook my head.

"Well" he started then let go of the wheel and sat down by the side, to which I followed and sat next to him "what's there to know, I was born in Corona actually, but I never knew my parents, they died when I was three. I was bought up in an orphanage in a little village, the only family I had was my older brother Eugene, times were always tough and we often had to steal to survive, that was our life. But then my brother got fantasies of going adventures from stories he would read to me and the other kids and even went as far as changing his name, he wanted me to come "live the high life" he would always say. But I couldn't… I still can't leave my people in the village. They live in poverty and have no money. But one day when I was sixteen and he was eighteen when the orphanage was about to kick him out for being too old to stay, he packed up his things and was about to run away and asked me to join him, to which I denied saying I just couldn't leave. His last words to me were "You coward" before leaving. I never saw him again. That was six years ago."

I had been completely taken back by that whole backstory "And that's why you're against Royalty" I said understandingly

"Well yeah, I mean I believe that you all have way too much more than you need, while my people have too little than they deserve, they're good people, so that's why I turned to theft and stoll this boat and became a sea captain, not for adventure, which my brother wanted, I do this because I have to, because if I don't do this for them, who will? The King? The Queen? Because they haven't done anything so far"

I was feeling sympathetic towards Alaric, he wasn't that bad of guy he was just sick of empowerment and too much money I suppose, but then it got me thinking "If you thieve from the rich to give to the poor that's why you were at the party, wasn't it?"

He then looks down and says "Yeah, but don't worry I didn't steal anything, my time was cut short thanks to that side burned loser"

I let out a desperate laugh "Well it seems like he's winning from where I'm standing"

"Don't worry" He reassures while putting a hand on my knee and smiles "We'll kick his ass"

I start to fluster as no one without permission except Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, who thank God is spending some quality time with Marshmallow right now, has ever touched me. He notices as he quickly withdraws "Urh… so tell me, if you don't mind me asking, what trouble you had with Hans before?"

Instantly sadness flushes over me as it is not a memory I like to recall, however Alaric has, truthfully, opened up to me so it is only fair I do to "you see to tell you that I'm going to have to tell you from the start to when Anna and I were only five and eight, we used to have fun all the time with my powers, but one day I accidentally hurt Anna with them. Don't worry she was fine but she had lost all memory of my magic and after that incident I was isolated from everyone especially Anna for thirteen years, during that time my parents had died at sea leaving only Anna and I left, alone."

"Whoa, that's horrible" he said sounding actually upset and moved by my past, which I didn't know how to answer to, so I just nodded and carried on.

"So when the time came for my coronation Hans had arrived and my sister undoubtingly fell for his charm and got engaged to him later that day"

"Wait she got engaged to someone she just met?!"

"That's what I said, but I suppose from being secluded from the world your whole life alone I suppose that's what happens" I shrugged

"I guess"

"Anyway, after an argument between Anna and I, I unwillingly unleashed my powers and everyone became afraid of me, I ran off into the mountains to which Anna visited me later, we argued a bit then and my emotions piled up inside me as I learnt that I had apparently sent of an eternal winter everywhere over Arendelle and I once again hurt Anna. Only this time it was her heart that I froze which was fatal unless she had done an act of true love that could thaw her frozen heart, cue Hans"

Alaric had apparently understood as he then said "A true loves kiss"

"Yes, but instead, he revealed his true nature and, according to Anna, told her that he only intended to marry Anna for the throne and then try to kill Elsa "accidently" later, he then left her to die and then sentenced me to death, Olaf, my good friend who happens to be a snowman, by the way my powers can create life, helped Anna to escape, soon my emotions were kicking into overdrive and my powers were everywhere creating this massive storm, Hans somehow found me in the blizzard and let me believe that my sister was dead and it was all my fault, grief flashed over me and suddenly the blizzard stopped, seconds later I heard a feminine voice and turned around to see Hans on the floor unconscious with a sword he was about to murder me with, I then saw my sister frozen, dead, with a look of desperation on her face."

Alaric had seemed totally captivated with this story it almost made me smile from how he actually paid attention, unfortunately the bad memories stopped me.

"However, she started to thaw and her act of true love was sacrificing herself for me, after Hans was arrested and sent back to his country, Anna and I had reunited and Anna had found true love with the mountain man she had met during her journey, Kristoff. From then on we always kept the gates opened and I was no longer isolated from the world, we were all happy." I felt another twinge of sadness inside me but I wouldn't cry, not in front of people.

"Hey, it's gunna be alright" Alaric said putting an arm over me, again this man has no personal boundaries, he doesn't treat me like a Queen, and in a weird way I kind of enjoyed it, and I guessed since I was technically no longer Queen I, strangely enough, aloud it. So I restrained myself from flinching. After a few minutes of sitting there Alaric said "I'm sorry"

I looked up confused "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't know what you were going through, I guess I've just never met a decent Royal family" He laughed

"Thank you?" I say in a way unknowing whether it was a compliment. "And I apologise for my actions earlier, if I had known…"

"No, it's okay, I guess we're both as bad as each other"

We then smiled at each other for a moment and I began to realise what a lovely smile this man had, so gentle and warm

He then realised they were staring or something because he then said "Uh… I should probably make sure we're in the right co-ordinates for Corona" He then got up and walked back to the wheel.

"Well, captain I'm going to retire for the night, good night" I said

"Sweet dreams Elsa" He nods

In a way I kind of liked not being Queen, even though I felt a weight at my chest every time I thought back to Hans, being just Elsa was nice.

"Thank you Alaric."

"What for?" He asked

"For calling me Elsa" I smiled and then turned and walked below deck

I then met up with Anna in our room who was in her small bed with her party gown on since we have no spare clothes I guess I will also be sleeping in my dress tonight. That's a first. "You were up there for a long time" Said Anna suspiciously

I instantly knew where she was going with this and groaned

"You know he's kind of cute, you should go in for the kill Els"

"I'd rather not Anna" But I do have to admit he was kind of cute, especially his little dimples that appeared when he smiled. I blew out the candle and climbed into bed and all was silent until I heard Anna whisper to herself happily

"I've never played matchmaker before, this will be fun"

To which I just groaned… Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alarics POV

The way Elsa and I had just opened up with each other was so weird, I never do that, especially not with Royalty. Buy Elsa was definitely something; I just wanted to continue hugging her. I shook my head and walked towards the floor board I had stashed the things I had stoll from Elsa, Anna and Kristoff I think they called him. I immediately felt bad now for stealing their things, I thought about giving back but then thought _no, you still have people to protect, you can't give them back, no matter how nice of people they actually are, they're still rich and we need it more. _I then put it back behind the floorboard and walked back to the steering wheel and couldn't help but feel extremely guilty.

**TBC…**

**AN: So that's it for this chapter guys! This is my longest yet, I planned the whole Alaric being Eugene's brother thing and just thought that because they left each other on bad terms they didn't really like to bring it up, I wonder what will happen if they see each other again :O Hope you all enjoyed it :D Stay tuned for the next chapter, but until next time…**

**-DoctorAllonsy**


	5. Feelings and Reunions

**AN: Imaginationflies: Thank you so much for liking my story it means a lot to me :D And Olaf is currently on a holiday with marshmallow, I might decide to write him in later but at the moment he's of enjoying the sun, oblivious to what's going on :D**

**PercyJacksonlover13purple****: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying it :D **

**PhoenixWriter67****: Thank you for loving the story :D And ahaha love the ship name :D**

**AN: Now without further ado…**

Elsa's POV

For the first time in forever I actually slept in. I'm not sure what time I got up exactly but if I was back at the castle and still Queen I would have been ready at my desk by 7am. I opened my eyes to the sunlight beaming through the window and smiled. I know I should be angry and guilty for what Hans has done to Arendelle and for me leaving them behind but I couldn't help but feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest that felt it had been sitting there for years. However, apparently my Queen habits came back and I realised what kind of mess I was in, for all I know Hans has most likely caused havoc over the people of Arendelle to the point that they are all grovelling at his feet begging for mercy, what if he declares war? He's definitely got the power to do so, it's only a matter of time before his reign of power spreads. I suddenly feel all that guilt and fear rushing through me like a wave and I shake the thoughts from my head _I have to find a way to stop this soon_ I remind myself.

I wipe my face with my hands, sigh and then rise to a sitting position and look over to Anna's bed, only to see it empty, another habit occurs when I attempt to get dressed only to realise I slept in my party gown and have no spare clothes. With nothing else to do I walk towards the deck.

"So Al, can I call you Al?" I hear Anna's voice and turn to see her resting against the wheel while Alaric tries to steer "So I know you have a thing against Royalty and all that but I'm going to prove to you we're just regular people" I immediately role my eyes from Anna's trying to be casual attempt to befriend Alaric.

"Good morning" I say making my presence known

"Morning?" Anna laughs "Elsa it's like twelve o'clock"

"What?" I reply honestly shocked, I must have slept in longer than I thought, not to mention it was kind of embarrassing for a Queen- Ex Queen to sleep in so late "where's Kristoff?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Tending to Sven" Says Anna then quickly turns to Alaric "Ooh! Guess what, Kristoff's not a royal he grew up a regular civilian, except with Trolls…"

Alaric gave a smug smile and said "He's married to you so he's still living the high life" Elsa felt a small pang of sadness inside her as she remembered her and Alaric's deep conversation last night and how his brother had wanted the "high life", he didn't look hurt but I wondered if he realised he was using that saying though.

"Excuse me sir we are engaged, unfortunately we cannot get married until we kick that lunatic of the throne"

Alaric happened to give a warm chuckle to that and I felt some weird feeling inside me that wishes that that chuckle was for me and not Anna… Was this Jealousy? No, I have more important things to worry about right now instead of different feelings towards this sea captain… Who was wanted! And besides I only met him yesterday and the only reason I did meet him was because he wanted to steal from me, what kind of relationship would that be! And then he spoke "Okay, okay would it make you feel better if I said you three are the most decent Royal people I have ever met?" Though appointing the sentence to Anna I noticed he gave a small glance.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed as Anna then said the most irrelevant thing ever "Hey Al I was wondering, totally of the top of my head, are you single?" To which my eyes opened wide and I gave a death glare towards my sister, I know she's trying to help but she is the worst matchmaker ever. She also has the worst timing ever considering her ex-fiancé is currently taking over my kingdom and she is more concerned about my love life.

"Hey Anna, why don't you go check on Kristoff" I say trying to distract her, but she is way too smart for that

"Actually you can tell him we're close to Corona, you can see it right over there" Said Alaric while point to towards land

Even know I can tell Anna is reluctant to leave but she then gets a look on her face as if an idea has just popped in her head and says "Okay, I'll just leave you two… Alone. Bye!" and runs off

I couldn't help but chuckle "Excuse my sister, she feels that despite our situation I should still look for love"

Alaric also joined in on laughing and said "its fine, to be honest she's actually a really nice person, whilst you were sleeping we were talking and she mentioned you a lot, I have to tell you she speaks extremely highly of you"

This made me smile, I knew Anna and I will always have a close bond but it still makes me happy to know she is proud of me "Thank you, and yes, once you get over all the matchmaking business she really is a lovely young women who I am very proud to be the sister of"

"Speaking of matchmaker though, just randomly answering that question, yes I am single" he said with a kindness in this voice that he had last night but with a humorous twinge to it, was he flirting with me? _What do I do?_ I thought desperately. I've never been flirted with, no one would dare attempt to try with a Queen, but again I remind myself that I'm currently not a Queen, I'm just Elsa.

Right, what would Anna do, maybe try to wink? No I can't wink, it would come out to look like I was in pain. Maybe if I try to flirt back with words "Well, so am I"

I mentally kicked myself.

After that failed attempt we just stared for a while unsure of what he was thinking but I found myself not being able to look away, he was just so hard to read! Is he feeling what I'm feeling? Does he flirt with everyone?

I'm so confused.

However, after a while he broke the stare and looked out in the direction of Corona. I turned around to have a look at the beautifully coloured kingdom with houses, docks with boats and a palace right up the top, I then heard him say

"May I present to you my home the Kingdom of Corona."

Alaric's POV

It's been a while since I've been to Corona, around six to seven months, and the view from the crescent is absolutely spectacular. I could see the long stone bridge to my right and as we moved in closer I noticed my old broken orphanage in the small west side village. I smiled sadly at the thought of it all. Then I turned my head towards Elsa, who apparently has never seen Corona before because she had an amazed facial expression and literally leaned right over the side of the boat as if to get a better look and my sad smile turned into a warm one. I'm not sure why but every time I see Elsa happy it makes my day so much better.

I walked over to her side and said "Have you never been to Corona before?"

Elsa then looked at me and said "Well like I said last night I was isolated from the world"

"Well yeah, but that was like over a year ago, why haven't you left Arendelle until now?"

Elsa looked at me in a confused dumbfounded manor "I… I actually don't know, perhaps the old habits have not yet left me" she tried to put on a fake smile and change the subject "Corona is beautiful" I instantly saw behind that façade that she was still broken from her past and at that moment I realised that Elsa was not a selfish, rich and powerful Queen but instead just a kind young women who had an awful past that just won't leave her alone.

I would usually kick myself for this but I can't stop ignoring it, ever since I first saw Elsa I've had certain feelings towards her and although I would not admit this yet I care about her a lot more than I let on. I then realise I've been silent for a while and then reply "Yes it is quite something, but so are you." I decide to only friendly flirt towards Elsa because at the end of the day we cannot get distracted, and I can't get associated with all this. _You're here to help the Queen and then get your reward, end of!_ I remind myself.

But I so desperately wanted to ask her to sail with me to other countries after all of this was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After I docked the ship we walked into the kingdom and after around half an hour we had made our way to the castle gates. Elsa stepped forward and informed the guards of her identity and after a thorough check we were allowed in the gates "The reindeer cannot enter the palace, but he is welcome to stay in the stables" Said one of the guards and after Sven was in the stables we walked into the palace.

I had never been in there before and it was actually a lot similar to the one in Arendelle but with the Corona colours everywhere. A servant then guided us to what seemed to be the Kings study which he was in. "May I help you?" He asked somewhat curiously

Then Elsa stepped forward and curtsied politely "Hello, yes I am your niece Elsa Queen of Arendelle, I believe we haven't met before"

The King then got up and walked over with a smile on his face "Elsa is that you? My have you grown, we have met before, although you must have been around five" He then looked behind Elsa and noticed Anna "And you must be Anna, I saw you at your parents funeral but we didn't speak, you probably don't remember me either, you were both so young when we last interacted"

Anna then slowly moved forward and studied the King and I could tell she started to silently cry and then threw her arms around the king, I wondered whether she was actually allowed to do that or not.

She then realised what she was doing and retreated, looked down and wiped her eyes "I'm so sorry, it's just you look like Papa"

The King looked at Anna with sympathy and placed a hand on her shoulder "it's okay, I miss them both too" And Anna gave a sad smile.

The King then changed the subject "So what brings you to Corona?"

"Well that's the thing" Said Elsa "An enemy from our past has returned with supernatural powers and abilities. He has conquered Arendelle, relieved me from my throne and I expect at this moment he is treating my people as his slaves."

"When you mean powers?" The King asked

"He has acquired the power to control and create fire, he also seems resistant to the element. And he has also developed the power to control the minds of anyone, I'm afraid most of my subjects are under his influence and this is how he gained the upper hand when I battled him using powers of my own that I'm sure you are aware of." Said Elsa

"What do you suppose I do? I'm sorry Queen Elsa but I cannot send my army over to Arendelle, firstly it would be too risky, and secondly we cannot leave Corona unguarded" Explained the King

"I completely understand that, and I wasn't expecting you to lend your army. I was hoping whether you knew anything about how to stop our enemy: Hans. Is there any way to reverse his powers?"

The King was silent for a minute and I suppose he was just thinking for a way to help us. I also noticed that Elsa's voice sounded very desperate, this was her main plan, if it didn't play out basically we would all be screwed.

The King then let out a noise like he had an idea "Yes! I believe I do know a way!"

We all let out a sound of relief and then I couldn't help myself and said "Well, what is it?"

The King looked at me as if I was familiar to him, but I've never met him in my life. He broke contact quickly and said "Well, there is a legend that says there is an antidote that can be made, a potion that can reverse the powers placed on someone"

Anna then spoke up and said "That's great! Where is it?"

The King then thought again and said "I'm not sure"

We all let out sounds of disappointment

"But don't worry, let me check my library I have a book on it I'm sure of it. Follow me" Said the King

We made our way down the hall and entered the library, this was great. Everything was working out perfectly, Hans was going to be stopped, I will get my reward and everything was going to be the way it was, but that would mean Elsa and I would be going our separate ways.

My thoughts were interrupted when we noticed the library was occupied a short haired brunette girl was sitting on a sofa with a book in her hand while another person, a man, was looking through the bookcase with his back turned, He looked familiar

"Excuse me" said the King "May I introduce my daughter Princess Rapunzel and her husband Prince-"

"Eugene!" I exclaimed as soon as he turned around and I recognised his face. He apparently recognised me as his facial expression turned as shocked as mine

"Brother!?" He exclaimed

**TBC…**

**AN: Well that's that chapter done, sorry for leaving you on that little cliff hanger XD Also I just want to say I'm sort of underusing Anna and especially Kristoff and Sven but I kind of want to get right into the Elsa/Alaric kind of stuff, don't worry though they will become important :D As always thank you for reading, until next time...**

**-DoctorAllonsy**


	6. Confessions

_**Previously -**__"Excuse me" said the King "May I introduce my daughter Princess Rapunzel and her husband Prince-"_

"_Eugene!" I exclaimed as soon as he turned around and I recognised his face. He apparently recognised me as his facial expression turned as shocked as mine_

"_Brother!?" He exclaimed_

Alaric's POV

"Alaric, is that really you?" Eugene asked with joy

I stared at him for a moment processing everything. My brother, the orphaned poor kid who left me to fulfil some crazy dream is standing in front of me dressed in a rich burgundy coloured suit. The King said he was a prince. He was married to the princess? He's a Royal! He's a Royal and I bet he hasn't even bothered to visit or help the orphanage. A furious look appeared on my face "You're a prince?!"

"Really? That's what you're asking first, no hello? Come on it's been like five or six years Al" Said Eugene as confident as ever

"Are you serious? How could you!" I exclaimed and walked up to him "You left us for Royalty! You left me not knowing where you were for six. Whole. Years! You left Maya!"

Then suddenly the brunette the King called Rapunzel jumped between us "Hey, listen, can we resolve this in a calm fashion please" and stood beside Eugene

"I think that would be best" Eugene said

But my rage was still going and I couldn't help it, I knew I couldn't put anymore words in right now, so I put all my rage into one blow.

I punched him in the face.

We both howled in pain, _Man this really hurts_ I thought. Usually I don't really punch people, don't get me wrong I'm not 100% innocent or anything but I'm just so angry he left us and last time I visited the orphanage nothing had changed, he had ditched us all.

Before I knew it everyone was shouting and I was being pulled back by guards while Elsa, Anna and even Kristoff tried to convince the King to let me go, I noticed Rapunzel having a look at Eugene's injury and him trying to tell her he's okay.

Then the King spoke "Lock him up, I don't care who he is, he just attacked the Prince"

The guards started to take me away to Elsa's dismay and then Eugene said "No, wait. It's okay I'm fine, to be fair I kind of deserve it. Please just let him stay we need to work this out"

"Very well" the King said and the guards let go

"Look, can we do this in private, like can't the three amigo's at the back move to the next room" Eugene said to me

I instantly felt the anger again due to his cockiness and replied "Oh I agree we should speak in private, _brother._"

Everyone then started to leave except Eugene and Rapunzel. I realised I wanted Elsa with me, mostly for support but also because if I got angry again hopefully she would freeze my feet to the ground and ran up to her "Do you… Uh… Think you could stay"

"Of course I can" she said while putting an hand on my shoulder

We all then sat down in our pairs on opposite sofas awkwardly and after some silence Rapunzel then said "Where do we start?"

I then replied bitterly "Yes Eugene, where do we start?"

"Well, after I left the orphanage I got involved with thieving for a couple of years, until I met Rapunzel, funny story actually we met in a tower-"

I bluntly interrupted him "What did you thieve for?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you thieve for?" I repeated "Was it for the orphanage, for our village? Or was it for you?"

"Well… Me, I suppose" Said Eugene

"Huh funny" I said sarcastically "Next question, now that you're "a prince" have you helped our village at all?"

"You have to understand I've been very busy-"started Eugene stalling

"Did you help our village?" I said with anger rising in my tone, Elsa put her hand on my knee just like I did for her last night.

"No"

"Have you even visited in the past six years?"

"Yes, once, four years ago I came back for you hoping you would have changed your mind, I came back because I teamed up with these two brothers once and the way they were acting together reminded me of what I gave up that day I left"

"Except those two were psychopaths" Added Rapunzel

"Yes but when I came back for you Maya said you had left" Said Eugene "So here's my question where did you go?"

I had my answer that I knew was coming ready "See while you were thieving for yourself, I set out across the ocean to steal to support our village, though it's not enough."

Eugene then smiled "I always knew you were the good brother, despite the stealing you always put someone else's needs before your own"

"Yeah well if I don't who will, your King sure don't" I said

Rapunzel then spoke up "Hey! He has a lot on his plate"

"Funny you say that I'm sure he literally does have a lot on his plate every night, especially for dessert, Hey Eugene remember when we had dessert at the orphanage, oh wait we didn't"

Tension was again rising in the room and Elsa spoke "Okay, can we get back on the subject please"

"I'm just saying, Corona is his and the Queens main priority and there are people starving while you're living it big. And Eugene, look at you. You've turned into one of them"

"Well from what I see so have you" Replied Eugene

"What?"

"Seriously back on the brotherly reunion" Rapunzel said clearly frustrated

"Look Al, I'm sorry I left you, I'm so sorry that I haven't seen you in six years and called you a coward and I'm so sorry that I forgot about the orphanage and have been living the high life" Hearing him say that again gave me butterflies of old memories returning. "But I'm a changed man and I promise now that you're here again I will help our village so you can stop thieving, it's not worth being caught Al, I've seen what happens and it's not nice"

I decide that I have to let this anger go, like always I believe my older brother, he may not have been there for me but he is family and I need him, and besides if he really has changed he _will_ help. I felt the tears that were there six years ago well up in my eyes "You just weren't there" I say quietly and before I knew it I was wrapped in a hug by Eugene. I haven't hugged someone that isn't Maya for three years, and twenty-two or not, it felt good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After my reunion with Eugene we talked about our past for a while starting with how he met Rapunzel, apparently I wasn't the only fitzherbert who had had a run in with magic. As soon as we were done the Queen had lent us some money to buy new clothes in the market and so Elsa and I departed from Anna and Kristoff to have a look around.

After a while of shopping Elsa then said "Who's Maya?"

I was off daydreaming when she spoke "Hmm?" I replied "Oh Maya! When I was twelve and Eugene fourteen a new orphan arrived called Maya. She was three, scared and everyone ignored her, so we decided to take her in"

"Does she still reside in the orphanage?" Asked Elsa

I laughed "Elsa, of course she does, nobody adopts filthy street rats"

Elsa sighed and after a few minutes said "I want to visit your village"

"What? Really?" I said surprised and she nodded confidently "Okay, sure"

We then started walking towards my village and the nearer we got the less of the fancy stalls and clean streets we saw, after a while we reached my old colder sack of a village and noticed that all the shabby houses had gotten worse. Looking around I could see the familiar neighbours wearing their usual dirty rags and open fires cooking what little they had, _not for long _I thought _Eugene will definitely stop this._ We walked towards my old orphanage and I instantly noticed a young blonde girl run out towards me with no shoes on: Maya

"Ally you're back!" She exclaimed

I picked her up and swung her about laughing "Hey Maya! Wow you've gotten taller since I last saw you"

After I put her down she regained her balance and said "well it's been like three years since you were here"

"Urh, try seven months, how's it been around here though?"

"Same old, same old. But Sal's been teaching me to read, I'm getting well good at it" She said proudly

"That's great! You're a smart girl Maya, one day you'll get out of this dump and do something amazing, I'm sure of it" I said honestly, Maya really was smart, but she doesn't have enough help for her to excel in something. Eugene will change that.

"And one day you'll take me on your boat?" She asked hopefully

"You betcha! We'll sail the seven seas"

She smiled for a while and then noticed Elsa standing beside me "Is this your girlfriend?" she said curiously

I then went bright red and I could see Elsa was too we both then started stuttering an excuse "No, well… I… No of course not.. Urh… Maya this is… Elsa my… Friend, nothing romantic."

"Yes" Elsa started "We… Are just traveling on… uh, business" stuttered Elsa, I had never seen her stutter fully before, it was actually really adorable.

Unfortunately Maya was completely unconvinced and crossed her arms "Okay…" Then whispered in my ear "She totally likes you I can tell" And just as if I couldn't have gotten any redder… I just did.

I then tried to change the subject and said "So Maya, you'll never guess who I ran into today"

"I dunno, the King?" she said

"Surprising yeah I did, but not who I was talking about, I met Eugene today."

Her face didn't show any emotion "Oh, yeah he's been married to the Princess for around five months now, but he's obviously forgotten about us" she said while gesturing to the villagers

"I said the same thing but don't worry, he's going to make some vast changes around here just you wait"

"Really?" She was now beaming with excitement but then stopped and walked towards Elsa "Are you sure you don't like Ally? He likes you, I can tell when he lies" She whispered to Elsa, although loud enough so that I can hear her. Oh god.

Elsa then cleared her throat bent down and said kindly "I do like Al, he's my friend, just like he said"

She then said "Well if you like Ally in the way I think you like Ally, I just want to let you know he likes you in the same way as well"

"And how do you know what?" I asked

"Because I have keen powers of observation. And besides I've known you for like ten years, none of your lies get past me"

Sadly, I had to admit inside that she was right.

After a few moments of silence Elsa smiled then said "Would you like to show us what progress you have made in reading?"

"Yes!" She then grabbed both mine and Elsa's hands and pulled us inside the grotty, unhygienic orphanage that at one point in my life I called home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Maya showed us what she had learnt it had started to get late and we said our goodbyes and left, but as the sun began to set I decided that since it was Elsa's first time out of Arendelle she deserved to have a pretty decent day and so I took her to the top of the highest hill in Corona and we sat and watched the boats sailing over the horizon while the sunset let out some beautiful orange colours reflecting off the water. I turned to see Elsa staring out into the distance and noticed she looked more beautiful in the sunset than I had ever seen her before. I then got a gush of feelings inside me and thought now was the time to let her know how I've been feeling.

"Hey Elsa" I say, getting her attention "Lately I've been wanting to tell you something. Something regarding me and you, Maya wasn't lying earlier when she said I liked you. It's quite strange actually but whenever I see you I feel a flow of emotion running through me. I mean you could just be standing there, or sitting here even and just wow. I know I've only met you like two days ago and I'm only supposed to help you get your Kingdom back, and I don't even know what it is but I've always believed in love at first sight, I'm not saying its love or anything but-"

I stopped rambling when I felt her feminine hand against mine and she looked me with those big blue eyes and said "Alaric, you really don't have to explain, I understand. Honestly lately I've been feeling exactly the same and I have never believed in love at first sight but I believe that these feelings are something that will only grow. I guess I just never had the courage to realise this"

"I tried to supress it but I can't Elsa, you make me so happy" I decided I couldn't say I loved her yet, it's just too early. But I felt relieved she had been feeling the same towards me, I've had grudges on Royalty for so long, and for lots of Royal people I still do, but Elsa… Elsa is different.

We stared for a few seconds and before I knew it we started moving in. After what seemed like forever our lips met and I closed my eyes savouring our first kiss. It was perfect. We then broke apart and Elsa stared at the ground blushing

"What's up?" I asked her confused

"It's nothing" she said and looked up "It's just I've never… I've never kissed anyone before let alone had romantic feelings before. It's all so new"

I then smiled "Good new?"

She then returned the smile and let out a small laugh "Good new." She approved and we kissed one more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third Person's POV

Hans had taken over Arendelle only two nights ago and everything was at his benefit, His guards patrolled the perimeter to his command, servants feared him but still served him and the people of Arendelle have not left the Kingdom because of his threat to use his powers on them if they tried to escape. He only had one disadvantage

Elsa, Anna and that scruffy old mountain man.

As soon as they had gotten away Hans knew they would be looking for a way to stop him so he immediately had a plan to stop them.

The doors to the throne room opened and two mysterious strangers with hoods on came through the door.

"Glad you could join us" Said Hans while sitting on the throne he had stole

"Where's the money" One of the hooded figures getting straight to the point

Hans simply pulled a bag of money from the Arendelle vault and threw it at them, one of them sharply caught it and looked inside

"What do you need us to do?" the other one said

"I have a task for you, I presume you are all aware of the Ice Queen Elsa and her sister Anna the princess"

They both nodded

"I want you to capture Princess Anna, kill Queen Elsa and anyone else who gets in your way, do you understand?"

"Yes"

**TBC…**

**AN: Welcome to the end of the chapter! I'm not sure if I rushed anything, sorry if I did:/ But anywho I hope you enjoyed the Elsaric kiss, the Alaric/Eugene brotherly reunion, introduction to Maya (Pronounced Myah) and that little cliff hanger at the end. As always thank you so much for reading, until the next time…**

**-DoctorAllonsy**


	7. Alastair Ailleg

**AN: HELLO! I'm sorry for taking a long break from this story:/ I've just been very busy so chapters won't be as regular at the moment. But thank you for your reviews they mean a lot to me :D**

**Previously **_**-**__ "I have a task for you, I presume you are all aware of the Ice Queen Elsa and her sister Anna the princess"_

_They both nodded_

"_I want you to capture Princess Anna, kill Queen Elsa and anyone else who gets in your way, do you understand?"_

"_Yes"_

Elsa's POV

Alaric and I started to walk back to the palace and I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss. Despite it being my first one I began to feel a large amount of guilt inside me _this was the worst time to get distracted _I thought. But I couldn't deny that it felt right and relieved that Alaric opened up his feelings towards me. I then feel him take my hand and it makes we wonder whether we're a couple now or not. As a Queen we do not have boyfriends, we have fiancés. Then it hit me, I may not have a throne anymore, but I am still A Queen who needs to put my Kingdom first and I can't be running off with some wanted sea captain who I met the other day. It wouldn't be fair to my people, we are here for different things, saving my Kingdom and getting a reward.

"Alaric?" I said while stopping in my tracks

"Yeah?"

"We can't do this" I sigh

"What?" He asks confused

"I mean we can't do this… Us. I have just met you and we have already gotten closer than we should have ever done, I can't let the people of Arendelle suffer while I play relationships with someone I had to bribe to help me, this isn't right" I said

"Look Elsa" Alaric said taking my hand "I don't know what it is, but this… What I am feeling for you is something I have never experienced before, and I know you feel the same way"

I stare at him while searching through my thoughts looking for an answer that fits, I know our feeling is mutual but my problems are too big right now for a relationship to happen, I couldn't deal with the guilt inside me knowing that Hans is out there with dangerous powers over my people.

I stand straighter and say "I'm sorry Alaric, but my people come first"

I take away my hand and start to walk towards the castle of Corona feeling worse than I thought I would have by letting Alaric go.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time I enter the castle with Alaric slowly walking behind me keeping his space it's night time. I walk towards the library the King took us to, It was easy for me to remember because as a Queen memory is a key factor. As I walk in I see the King, Queen, Anna, Kristoff and Rapunzel around the big mahogany table. I couldn't help but wonder were Eugene was.

"What's going on?" I ask, making my presence known.

Anna is the first to turn round and she runs up to me and places her hands on my upper arms. "Oh Elsa, Uncle Gregory found the book and we're translating the map to the cure, which is in Gaelic or something but Aunt Katherine is translating for us"

I couldn't help but chuckle, Anna has always had this tendency to say things without explaining. "Anna Slow down. Go back to the start, you've found the book? Great! What's the cure?"

Before Anna could explain the Queen said "We discovered the book of Alastair Ailleg. Legend tells us that Alastair was a warlock of great power who resided in the forest of Dunbroch in Scotland, he is known for being hundreds of years old and is one of the four warlocks who has the power to curse anyone they desire with supernatural powers and abilities, it's stated here that they also have the power to reverse it, I.E the cure."

My day literally just took a turn for the better and a huge grin appeared on my face "That's brilliant, we'll leave at dawn"

Then the King said "well you see, Elsa. It's a legend, its highly possible Alastair is dead, or just not real."

Really, you couldn't have just let me have this one victory?

I sigh "Well, it's all we've got so I'm going with it"

Anna and Kristoff agreed and I heard a mumbled response coming from Alaric, which made me feel sad, I still feel really bad for ending what we could have possibly had but it's good to know he's still with us.

"Okay" said the Queen "I'm nearly done translating the map"

Alaric then walked in front of me and said to Rapunzel "Hey, where's Eugene?"

Rapunzel looked up and said "Well he took what you said really deeply, you know, about the Orphanage. So he went to go visit about an hour ago"

I then saw a small smile appear on Alaric's face which brought me joy.

Alaric's POV

After we translated the map and went over a few things everyone started to go to bed until it was just me and Rapunzel, I was still feeling a little upset from Elsa's reveal on shovelling our possible relationship under the rug and I know I should somehow feel relieved about it, but I can't help pass my feelings for her. It was love at first sight, I know it was.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked me, and I break from my thoughts

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine… It's just relationships are complicated"

"With who, your brother, or Elsa?" She asks with a friendly smirk

This takes me by surprise, how does she know about Elsa and I "what?!"

"I've seen you two together, there's a spark there"

"And you're some kind of love expert?" I tease

"Actually I am" She said folding her arms

I laugh and say "well, yeah there is a spark… Well I don't know, we kissed tonight and it was amazing, but then she just rejected me. It's just confusing, one minute she loves me, then I'm just her escort" I put my face in my hands and mumble "Women are so confusing"

"Excuse me, men are the confusing ones, it took me some time to realise that Eugene loved me because of his off and on attitude… Don't worry too much, Elsa has a lot on her plate right now, she's under way too much stress than any person her age should have, all you can do is support her the best you can"

"Thank you" I say appreciatively, I then hear a knock on the door and look to see Eugene in the door way

"I'm gunna give you two some space to talk" Rapunzel said, hugging me (to which I hugged back) and then kissed Eugene goodnight and left. I really like Rapunzel, she's a warm hearted person who happens to give great advice and right now, despite not knowing her very well, I am very proud to call her my sister in law.

"So I heard you visited the Orphanage" I say, starting off the conversation

"Yeah I saw Maya, she's not that little girl anymore" Eugene said gently

"She's really growing up"

After an awkward pause Eugene hastily says "I'm thinking of adopting Maya"

"What?" where did that come from?

"I'm thinking of adopting Maya." He repeated "Of course I'm going to talk with Rapunzel about it, but it seems like the best thing to do, and the best chance of Maya having a shot at life. I'm also going to ask the King to put a word in for refurbishing the Orphanage and cleaning up the streets to the council. It's about time"

A wide smile crosses my face "Yeah, I should think so" I tease

"Thank you though" Eugene said while walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder

"Why?" I say confused

"Thank you for being a great sibling to your lousy older brother. And thank you for looking after everyone, despite it not being your duty. You don't have to steal anymore, you can start living _your _life now, not protecting others. And you can start by finishing this crazy adventure and winning the heart of that Queen you obviously fancy"

How does everyone know this? "Is it really that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, little brother" Eugene said while putting an arm around me. And for the rest of the night we just laughed and caught up on each other's life's and exchanged all different stories

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, after having a full nights rest in the most expensive bed I have ever slept in, we all packed up some fresh clothes and gathered some food and water for our long journey to Dunbroch.

**TBC...**

**AN: I know this is shorter than the others :/ and thank you for reading this chapter as always :D Leave a review ;) But till the next time….**

**-DoctorAllonsy**


End file.
